Older Brother
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: "I have a crush on your brother." (ItaNaru. Slight KisaIta, SasuNaru if you squint.)


"I have a crush on your brother." Sasuke paused in his tracks and immediately left his Call Of Duty match. He slowly turned towards his idiot friend. What had he just said? This idiot, this loser, could most definitely **not** have a crush on his older, much more handsome brother. No, it wasn't even remotely possible. Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto and shook his head, he didn't hear what he just said. He refused to believe it.

"I said, I have a crush on your brother." Naruto repeated.

"I heard you the first time!" Sasuke seethed. "But what I want to understand is, _why_?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was insane. He knew his older brother was a catch, but come on? Naruto got reeled in?!

"Well...he's freaking hot. And he looks like a God. He doesn't call me an idiot. He's tall, and lean and without his shirt he's-"

"Shut up! I'm going to throw up if you continue!" Sasuke shouldn't have let Naruto come with him to the beach. Then he wouldn't have seen Itachi shirtless. "You do realize Itachi is _way_ older than you. He wouldn't even consider going out with you!" Sasuke would not have it. Nope, nuh uh.

"He's older by five years. I think sixteen and twenty one is the perfect match." Naruto went goo goo eyed and imagined Itachi without a shirt again.

"I'm thoroughly disgusted with you. I forbid you from liking Itachi." Sasuke turned away and went into another lobby for COD.

"Oh come on! Remeber when you had a crush on Kakashi! I stood up for you!" Naruto complained.

"Yeah, but that's different. He wasn't _your_ brother. I can't even imagine Itachi and you together." Sasuke shuddered, just imagining Itachi and Naruto kissing and...touching made him want to kill himself.

Naruto frowned and laid down on Sasuke's floor. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes. The first time he met Itachi, he absolutely thought he was a smart ass. He always had something smart to say to every dumb thing Naruto would say. And then Sasuke would join in on teasing him. Naruto thought he hated Itachi before. But then that fateful day came..Flashback time!

"What are you still doing here?" Itachi asked rubbing his eyes and flicking the lights on. He looked towards their very expensive couch to see Naruto hiding his face in his hands. He blinked when he heard quiet sobs. Itachi walked slowly towards Naruto. "Naruto?" Upon hearing his name he looked up. Itachi frowned seeing Naruto's tears pouring out.

"Why the tears?" Itachi crouched down in front of him and caressed his head.

"My..grandpa just passed and well...I just don't feel like going home right now." Naruto wiped his tears. Itachi smiled sympathetically and brought Naruto into his arms.

"You can stay here as long as you need to." Itachi whispered and shushed Naruto's cries. That whole night Itachi stayed with him until he fell asleep. Naruto opened his eyes. It was such a nice memory.

"Sasuke...I can't just stop liking your brother." Naruto sat up. Sasuke sighed and left the match again.

"Okay, even if I let you pursue a relationship with Itachi, it'd never work. He's more into...people his age." Sasuke stated simply. It was Itachi's thing to go out with his friends, Hidan, Kisame, and Yahiko for drinks. And to come home utterly wasted. Itachi did have a little thing with Kisame before, but it was a one time thing. They were both smashed.

"Yeah, but you never know. Love conquers all right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Itachi was **never** in love. Why do you think he'd be with you?" Naruto thought it over and scratched his chin.

"I'm spontaneous?" He offered.

* * *

Itachi stared at his phone and began texting Kisame again. Things were a bit awkward, but neither wanted to go ahead with a realationship. Kisame was taking a break since his last boyfriend broke him down pretty bad. It's not like he thought Itachi would do the same, but he just wasn't committed for anything. Itachi on the other hand did like Kisame more than before, but since Kisame didn't want a relationship with him, he'd back off.

 **So...is Yahiko going too?**

 **Yeah, it's going to wild. Looking forward to getting wasted again! ;)**

Itachi blushed lightly at the winky face Kisame sent. He probably meant nothing by it, but still.

 **I wasn't going to go...**

 **Aw, it wouldn't be the same without you!**

Itachi refused to believe that Kisame was doing this on purpose. He suppressed his cheeks from getting an unnatural shade of red, and texted back.

 **Fine. I'll go, but I doubt my little brother will pick me up again if I get to drunk.**

 **No, he will. He adores you!**

They texted their goodbyes, and Itachi sighed. He leaned back on his chair. He rested his head on the table and stared at his empty cup. If Kisame didn't want to be with him, what was he to do? He can't just keep getting drunk and trying to relive that night they shared. Itachi looked up when he heard a new voice.

"You know you're supposed to put something in the cup." Sasuke's smug voice spoke.

"I'm very well aware little brother." Sasuke frowned.

"What's wrong?" Itachi wasn't even surprised that Sasuke could tell something was wrong.

"I wonder if I should really tell you..." Itachi muttered to himself. Sasuke scowled and demanded for him to tell him. Naruto was around the corner listening in. Just because he loves hearing Itachi's voice. But he wasn't prepared for the conversation they were about to have next. "Well..it's about Kisame." Naruto scowled. Wasn't Kisame that one guy that came back with Itachi one night and...had sex with him?

"Wait. _W_ _ait,_ you actually like him?" Sasuke scrunched his face up.

"It's wierd right?" Itachi sat up. He was confused about it himself. "I don't know why, but I do." Itachi explained and sat his cup upside down and leaned back.

"But...isn't Kisame with someone?" Sasuke asked, knowing Naruto was listening.

"No, they broke up." Itachi muttered. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and scratched his chin. "Hey, would you stay home tonight?" Itachi piped up.

"Why? You're going out?" Itachi nodded and stood up. "But you said you weren't this morning." Sasuke frowned. Itachi smiled and patted Sasuke's head softly.

"I know but...Kisame will be there." Itachi offered. He apologized to Sasuke and walked out.

* * *

"Well now you know. Itachi likes someone, will you give this up?" Sasuke told Naruto while sitting on the couch. Naruto paced through the room and bit his nails.

"No, I can't Sasuke! I _really_ like your brother, you know..." Naruto mumbled and sat on the couch next to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and thought it over. Of course the one person he wouldn't want Naruto to fall for, he falls for. Sasuke wouldn't admit, but it bummed him out when Naruto was bummed. So only one way to help him.

"We could follow Itachi. To the bar I mean. We could just spy to see if you-know-who tries anything. It'll be like playing Assassin's Creed." Sasuke shrugged.

"As tempting as that sounds, we aren't old enough to go into a pub." Naruto dead panned. Sasuke smirked. And Naruto shuddered, knowing he had a sick plan.

* * *

Itachi combed his hair down and gently stroked through the strands. He was wearing his 'Guns N Roses' shirt and black jeans. Even after all the combing he went through, he just put his hair in a messy bun. His hair would be messy anyway. He grabbed his cell phone and walked over to Sasuke's room. He opened the door to see only Naruto sitting on the floor playing Battlefield.

"Oh, Naruto. Could you tell Sasuke I'm out?" Itachi spoke politely. Naruto blushed at Itachi's attire. Just a t-shirt and jeans made him look gorgeous. Naruto gulped.

"Sure." Itachi smiled at him, making butterflies come to his stomach.

"Thanks Naru~" Itachi cooed as he ran off when he heard Hidan honk his horn. Naruto turned redder from head to toe and tried to cool it off.

"He's gone. Did you make the fake I.D.s?" Naruto asked as Sasuke came out with two cards. The people on them looked just like Sasuke and Naruto, only their ages were changed to 21.

The boys moved out and got inside Sasuke's car once Hidan left with Itachi. They followed behind them until they reached the pub. They both widened their eyes at the sight. There were lights flashing and they could just see all the sick things happening on the inside. Sasuke was almost disgusted his brother went here. Maybe only because his friends always convinced him come along. Naruto looked around and saw Itachi walking in with Kisame. They were laughing and smiling about something. Naruto felt his blood boil.

"Let's move out." Sasuke spoke and got out of the car. Naruto followed suite.

They entered and took a booth right behind Itachi and his friends. "I'm surprised you came again Itachi. Your stuck up ass usually stays home and reads 'intellectual shit.'" Naruto heard Itachi's name in the statement and turned to Sasuke. He mouthed the persons name as 'Hidan.'

"Well _someone_ convinced him to come." Kisame pointed to himself. Naruto recognized that voice and frowned.

"I was going to come anyway, I'm sick of hearing my brother's friend rage at COD." Itachi stated. Naruto was now legitimately saddened. Itachi was sick of him. Sasuke saw this and scowled at nothing. Nice going Itachi.

"Oh what, that blonde kid? What's the name, Naruro?" Yahiko asked, dumbstruck. Itachi glared at him, like he was offended he got his name wrong.

"Naruto. Cute kid actually. Fun to mess with." Itachi spoke and leaned back. Naruto blushed and swooned. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oooh, Itachi's crushing!" They all cooed. Sasuke and Naruto could practically hear Itachi roll his eyes.

"So immature." Itachi sighed. Hidan slammed his fist on the table and barked for the bartender.

"Time to get our asses drunk as hell!" Hidan screamed happily.

* * *

As of now their whole group was drunker than hell. Hidan was shirtless and almost pantless. He was making out with one blonde chick and another guy was kissing his neck from behind him. It looked like a threesome in motion. Yahiko was banging one purple haired girl under a table and still drinking while moving in motion. Naruto shuddered. He looked over at the booth they started at and saw Itachi and Kisame still there. They weren't completely drunk.

Itachi's cheeks were light pink and he was slurring his words a bit. Kisame's cheeks were red and he seemed like he was about to do something Naruto wouldn't want to see. Like make out with Itachi.

"Wow..the magic of pubs." Itachi chuckled and took another three shots.

"Hey..." Kisame turned and made Itachi look at him. Sasuke and Naruto contorted their faces in disgust as they watched. "Since we're both pretty much drunk...we wouldn't remember it at all if we..." Kisame stared at Itachi's lips and rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip.

"..Yeah..." Itachi bite his lip, looking at Kisame's lips as well. Kisame nodded, and by the time he did they locked in a heated, rough kiss. As Kisame pushed Itachi down so he was laying on the entire seat of the booth, Naruto retched. He wished Itachi looked at him the way he looked at Kisame.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked, no, _pleaded_ Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he understood and got up with Naruto to leave.

They walked outside and waited in Sasuke's car for Itachi to call and pick him up. Naruto didn't even want to imagine what sick shit Kisame was doing to Itachi. In the back of his mind he hoped Kisame accidently threw up on Itachi, and Itachi would want nothing to do with him again after that. But that wouldn't happen. Unfortunately.

"Naruto...I didn't want you to get your hopes up. Itachi likes Kisame, Naruto." Sasuke told him as he stared at his phone. Naruto fought back tears and stared down at his hands. That's when Sasuke's phone rang, blasting a Guns N Roses songs called, Don't Cry.

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered and put the phone on speaker so Naruto could hear.

"He-y, Sas'ke.." Naruto and Sasuke turned towards each other after hearing Itachi slur his words even more. "So..I'm sorta..alot dr-unk." Itachi slurred again. Naruto frowned. Itachi never said words like 'sorta.' Not even when he was texting. "Could you c-ome pick me u-up?" Sasuke flattened his mouth.

"Why not let Kisame drive you?" He literally heard Itachi roll his eyes. He groaned and looked over at Kisame's shirtless passed out body.

"He..passed out during... _that._ " They heard Itachi stand up and have to dress himself up again. Sasuke shook his head and obliged. He hung up and parked very close to the bar. Since Itachi wouldn't be able to walk very far.

Itachi walked out with his hair in his signature ponytail again only it was messy. His shirt was lifted up slightly, showing off his torso. Naruto couldn't even look.

Itachi stumbled into the car and laid on the entire chair space. Naruto never saw Itachi...drunk before. "I th-ink 'M going to thr'w up..." Itachi muttered into the seat as his hair covered his face. Sasuke glared back at him.

"You better not!" Sasuke screeched.

* * *

Itachi groaned as he shifted in his oversized bed. He held his forehead and groaned again. Hangovers were the worst. He stood up in bed and tried adjusting his eyes. Thank God the lights were off. He pushed off his covers and saw he was in his pajamas. Thanks Sasuke. He looked on his desk and saw a glass of water. He drank it down and sighed.

As he stood up he shook a bit. Even if Kisame passed out during their..yeah. He still had a sore butt. He rubbed his eyes and staggered towards his door. He fumbled to open it and pushed through. He turned towards the living room to see the two idiots arguing loudly.

"So loud..." Itachi groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Itachi. You should have stayed in bed." Sasuke scolded him.

"Hey...did..Kisame call?" Itachi motioned towards his phone on the coffee table. Naruto frowned.

"Yeah, he did. He asked where you were, I told him I picked you up from the pub." Itachi nodded and leaned his back on the wall. He slid down and sat on the floor.

Naruto cracked his knuckles. Itachi didn't even say hi to him. Just asked about that stupid blue haired Kisame. What was so special about the guy?! Naruto stood up and walked towards Itachi. He crouched down and spoke in a whisper, to be considerate towards Itachi's hangover.

"Should I make you tea?" Itachi smiled warmly at Naruto. It made his heart flutter.

"Yes, please." Itachi spoke sleepily. His breath reeked of booze and shots. But Naruto kept a straight face on. He just wanted to kiss the smell and taste out of his mouth.

Naruto stood and walked towards the kitchen. As he began making the tea he heard Itachi shift and walk towards the restroom. Itachi never was able to do anything without cleaning up first. Naruto smiled. Sasuke stood up and went to the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"Well, I'm going to head out to hang out with Kakashi." Sasuke spoke as he munched on a banana he found in the fruit bowl. Naruto perked. That would mean he and Itachi would be at the mansion alone. And he'd be taking care of Itachi and his hangover. And maybe that would lead to hanging out. Naruto grinned, it would be awesome.

"So..just me and Itachi?" Naruto turned towards Sasuke and held Itachi's tea carefully.

"Have you ever taken care of Itachi after a hangover? It's not fun." Sasuke got off the counter and walked towards the front door to leave. Naruto shrugged. At least he would be alone with Itachi. Speak of an angel, Itachi walked in the kitchen once Sasuke left.

"Here ya go! Uzumaki special tea brew!" Naruto handed the tea to Itachi and watched him sip it carefully.

"It's almost as bad as that time you tried to cook." Naruto pouted and sat on a chair in front of Itachi.

"So how does it feel to be drunk?" Naruto smirked.

"It feels like hell. Don't ever go into a pub." _Too late for that._ Naruto thought and chuckled nervously. He shifted under Itachi's gaze.

"So are you going to go again next week?" Naruto asked hoping he wouldn't say yes. And that he'd much prefer hearing Naruto rage his ass off on Call Of Duty.

"Nope. Right now I feel like watching SpongeBob in the dark." Itachi stood up and walked towards his room. Naruto was awestruck until Itachi called for him, "Coming Uzumaki?" Itachi called back. Naruto fumbled to stand up and jogged over to Itachi's room. He'd never been in there before, but Sasuke did say that his room was way bigger and better than his. And Sasuke's room is huge.

Naruto walked in and squinted. Itachi was serious about sitting in the dark.

"You know instead of standing there you could have a seat." Itachi's smug voice spoke. Naruto scoffed.

"Well I can't see crap." Naruto stumbled over something and fell forwards. He heard Itachi's deep chuckle and blushed. He was glad the lights were off now.

"Then follow the sound of my voice." Itachi whispered. Naruto stood slowly and followed the whisper. He reached his hands out so he wouldn't bump into anything. Which amounted to nothing since he tripped and fell on Itachi's bed. He heard Itachi begin to laugh and pouted.

"What a clumsy mistake Naru~" Itachi cooed teasingly. Naruto glared at his voice and sat up.

"Well I couldn't see!" Naruto complained in the dark. He felt two warm hands grab his and blushed. Was Itachi really holding his hands? Naruto thought he'd die if this continued.

"Here." Itachi guided Naruto towards the foot of the bed and held his hands firmly. Naruto looked forward and could now clearly see Itachi gorgeous face. The small light radiating through the window shined on his face and illuminated his pale skin. Naruto wanted to reach forward and just stroke his hair. He saw Itachi's smirk widen.

"Like what you see?" Itachi asked smugly. Naruto blushed, embarrassed and let go of his hands.

"Sh-Shut up..!" Naruto covered his face and looked away as Itachi laughed.

* * *

Naruto wasn't at all paying attention to the show happening on the T.V. in front of him. The real show he was watching was Itachi. At every amusing thing that happened in the show sparked a new subtle facial expression. When Patrick acted retarded Itachi would make a blank face and blink. And every time Squidward would complain Itachi would have a slight twitch of his lips. Just Itachi's face made Naruto really turned on.

"Well I've had enough of stupidity for one day." Itachi spoke and turned the television off. He turned towards Naruto and smirked. "But you're here, so I guess not." Naruto pouted and lightly shoved Itachi's shoulder.

"You're so smug." Naruto scoffed.

"You know you love it." Itachi whispered and laid back on his bed. Naruto followed suite and laid next to him. When he thought about it, Itachi could be a really playful person. He was kinder than Sasuke of course, and more sexy in Naruto's eyes. "That one looks like a trumpet." Itachi chuckled and pointed at the ceiling. Naruto laughed and sat up. Itachi sighed and did the same.

"Well I'm hungry, make me food." Naruto ordered Itachi. Itachi shook his head and got ready to leave the bed. Naruto tried to do so at the same time, but ended up bumping into Itachi and making them fall back onto the bed. Naruto's back was on the bed and his arms at his sides. He looked up to see Itachi's shocked face.

He was hovering over him with his arms holding him up above Naruto. His hair slipped in front of his face and he looked at Naruto's vibrant blue eyes. He never noticed how beautiful they were before. And as Naruto slowly moved upward, Itachi slowly moved downward. Right as their lips were so close to touching, Itachi stopped.

"Ah...sorry." Itachi whispered his apology and watched Naruto blink.

"It's...it's okay." They stared into each others eyes for while, until Itachi's door opened and lights turned on to reveal a shocked Sasuke.

"Am I interrupting?" Sasuke asked rudely. It's not pleasant to see your brother about to rape your best friend. They fumbled to get off of each other. Which resulted in Naruto knocking Itachi on the floor and making the blanket fall on his head and cover his face. Which Naruto found adorable when he tried to remove it.

"Sorry!" Naruto apologized and ran off the bed. Sasuke groaned and walked out, dragging Naruto with him. He knows Naruto likes Itachi, but come on, really?! Taking advantage of his hangover to get laid? Sasuke walked into his room and threw Naruto on his beanbag chair. He rubbed his temples and paced the room.

"Nothing happened Sasuke. I swear!" Naruto said frantically. Sasuke shushed him and stopped pacing. He sighed and looked at Naruto.

"I step out for a bit and come back to see my brother literally _molesting you._ What the fuck Naruto!?" Sasuke seethed. Naruto stood up and tried calming him down.

"Chill out Sasuke! **Nothing happened**." Naruto repeated and sat back down. Sasuke sighed once more and turned away from Naruto's gaze.

"Did he kiss you?" Sasuke asked, afraid of the answer.

"No..." Naruto looked away almost sadly. Sasuke turned around at his tone and glared.

"Naruto." Sasuke said warningly. He stepped forward and balled his fists. Naruto raised his hands and glared.

"No, he didn't! Almost, but no. And I thought you were on my side here?" Naruto glared and balled his fists as well. So the entire time, Sasuke was against them being together? He glared harder at the thought.

"Of course not! _Why_ would I be on your side!? I do not want to see my brother literally molesting you!" Sasuke screeched and walked out of his room. He walked down the hall over to Itachi's room and slammed the door open. He saw Itachi just standing up and putting the blanket back on his bed. Itachi blinked at his sudden entrance.

"I thought I said I wanted you to knock before entering before." Itachi muttered and sat back on his bed.

"You still like Kisame right?" Sasuke asked. Itachi raised a brow and paused.

He hesitated at first but replied, "Yeah..." Itachi looked away and not at Sasuke. Sasuke saw this and shook his head. Please don't let him start liking Naruto now.

"No, _no._ you do still like him right?" Sasuke asked again and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Itachi replied a yes more quickly this time. He walked out and groaned. Any normal friend would want their friend to be happy. But this is his brother here. It's sick. And in both aspects they deserved way better. Naruto needed someone his age and someone that didn't have friends like Hidan.

Itachi needed someone his age and way more smart than Naruto.

But no matter how hard he tried, they will inevitably like each other. Even if one of them doesn't realize it.

* * *

Itachi stared at the fridge and sghed. There was nothing at all to eat. Unless he wanted to get toast and slap it with butter, than call it French toast. Even though that was an option, Itachi chose to just make something out of cashews and bananas.

Naruto walked down the hall and almost into the kitchen until he heard Itachi's phone ring. He hid behind the corner and listened in on the call.

"Yeah?" Itachi's voice.

"Sup, it's Deidara!" The bubbly voice replied. Naruto could only hear Itachi's replies though, so he had to piece it together. Itachi placed his phone down on speaker and brought out a bag of cashews.

"When did you get back?" Itachi asked.

"Last night! Sasori is hear too! Say hi, Sassy!" Deidara smiled, but Sasori only groaned and told him to shut up. "Sorry, He's just grumpy that the flight attendant lost his luggage." Itachi chuckled and started peeling his banana.

"So, you called for?" Itachi asked while throwing away a rotten banana.

"Oh I wanted to make it up to you for paying for most of our trip! I got you two tickets to the Guns N Roses concert!" Deidara smiled happily and held the tickets in the air as if Itachi could see them.

"...Really?" Itachi asked, not believing it. Deidara screeched a yeah and laughed at Itachi's reaction. Naruto smiled at seeing Itachi's smile.

"So now you can get of your lazy ass and ask someone to go with you!" Itachi thought of Kisame almost immediately and hung up without saying goodbye. He clicked number 1 for his speed dial and called Kisame up. He took it off speaker and waited.

"Hello?" A voice different from Kisame's answered. It sounded very similiar to his ex. Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu? When did you get back from U.K.?" Itachi asked as he groaned on the inside. Naruto recognized that name and smirked. This was perfect, now Itachi couldn't ask Kisame to go. Since his boyfriend came back.

"This morning. Did you need Kisame?" Suigetsu's sickly sweet voice asked.

"Yeah, is he free tonight?" Itachi asked, hopefully. Suigetsu replied with a no and frowned. Itachi said thanks anyway and hung up. He sighed and completely discarded the banana and cashews idea.

"Well, I could ask Sasuke..." Itachi muttered. Naruto widened his eyes and shook his head. He subtly pretended to just be walking in. "Hey...Naruto, do you like Guns N Roses?" No! Which is what Naruto wanted to say. He didn't even know what Guns N Roses was. He didn't even know one single song by them. He smiled nervously.

"Yeah!" He pretended to be excited.

"Great. You and Sasuke can go." Naruto frowned. Him and Sasuke? But he thought Itachi was about to ask him to go with him? Naruto couldn't think of anything and spouted something off the top of his head.

"Sasuke's busy today." Itachi rose a brow. Sasuke never told him anything like that. He shrugged and sat back.

"Well, not good to put tickets to waste," Itachi muttered. "Would you go to a concert with me?" Itachi asked Naruto calmly.

"Yes!"

* * *

After a lot of convincing, Naruto was able to get Sasuke to get in his car and drive around for a while. Just so Itachi would believe Sasuke was actually busy. Although Sasuke was angry with Naruto, since he loves Guns N Roses and really wanted to go to the concert. So as of now Naruto was in his house getting ready for Itachi to come and pick him up. He wore his orange short sleeved hoodie and white jeans. Also orange converse. He let his hair crazy still though.

"Aw, my little Naru is looking so cute!" His grandma Tsunade screeched and pinched his cheeks.

"Stop it, Granny!" Naruto blushed in embarrassment. He piped up when he heard Itachi's car honk. He said his goodbye to her and ran outside. He walked over to Itachi and blushed at his attire, like any other day. He wore a Guns N Roses black hoodie and black jeans. With his black and white vans.

"I hope there's no dirt on your shoes." Itachi smirked. Naruto shook his head and entered, knowing how much Itachi loved his car. He started it up and began moving out of the neighborhood. "So, I never knew you were a fan of GNR." Itachi stated. Naruto thought it over and realized GNR was short for Guns N Roses.

"Y-yeah, I love all their songs...like.." Naruto looked at one album Itachi had and saw the song list. "November Rain." He leaned back against the chair. Itachi nodded. They reached the concert and walked inside the rambunctious area.

"This place is always to loud! Let's move the the back!" Itachi spoke to Naruto. Naruto nodded and followed him. Wait, wasn't the back where everyone went when they were horny? And where they made out and stuff? Naruto blushed and swooned. Perfect place for a first kiss. Itachi stopped right near a corner and sat on a random chair. Naruto followed suite, but there were no other chairs.

Itachi smirked and whispered in Naruto's ear, "You could sit on my lap..." Itachi spoke almost seductively. Naruto jumped back and blushed.

"W-What!? N-no...!" Naruto turned away and covered his face. Itachi laughed, it was always fun to tease Naruto. He grabbed his shoulders and made slowly made him sit on his lap. Naruto was completely red now and steaming from his ears. Itachi laughed and leaned up to whisper again.

"Now that wasn't that hard, now was it?" He whispered, and this time Naruto swore there was something seductive there. To tease even further, Itachi slightly bit Naruto's ear lobe. Naruto looked away and shifted. "It's so much fun messing with you!" Itachi chuckled and sat back.

The band started a new song, and this time it was the song Naruto claimed was the one he liked in the car. November Rain. Itachi smirked and saw Naruto's confused face at the song they were singing.

"So...you know this song?" Itachi asked while playing with the hair on Naruto's neck. Naruto pondered it a bit and said something random.

"Don't Cry?" Itachi laughed and shook his head.

"Naruto, I know you don't like GNR. I heard you tell Sasuke you hate them." Naruto blushed at getting caught. Itachi patted his head and smiled. "If you wanted to hang out with me you could have just said so." Naruto blushed and was about to explode at everything Itachi was saying and doing.

"N-no...!" Naruto shoved Itachi's chest lightly and accidently looked into those onyx eyes. Itachi smirked and grabbed his chin. Naruto stared at him and thought he'd kiss him. He closed his eyes when Itachi moved forward. His heart was beating a mile a minute. And that was an understatement. He awaited, but only felt Itachi lightly bite his chin. "Ah, wha...?" Itachi couldn't hold it in now, he laughed harder than before.

"You should have seen your face! You thought I was going to kiss you...!" Naruto frowned, he didn't find that funny. He did _want_ him to kiss him.

The concert was over after a while and Itachi drove back to Naruto's place. They sat back in the car for a while and stared at the stars. Naruto was still a bit sad he didn't get to have his first kiss with Itachi. Itachi turned to Naruto and smiled sadly. Maybe he teased him too much?

"Hey, hey. Sorry for all that teasing back there." Itachi apologized and leaned closer to Naruto. To the point where if Naruto turned, he'd be face to face with him and their noses would be touching. So Naruto turned. And did the unspeakable.

He leaned forward and planted his lips lightly on Itachi's. It was a small chaste kiss, that left Naruto seeing stars at how soft Itachi's lips were. He pulled back and blushed when he saw Itachi blink and look at him, shocked.

"I..I'm sorry...!" Naruto fumbled out and jumped out of the car. Itachi was to dumbstruck to stop him. He slowly touched his lips and blinked. Why was kissing Naruto...better than sex with Kisame?

* * *

Naruto ran to his room and ignored his Grandma asking how it went. He slammed his door shut and locked it. He laid on his stomach on his bed and covered his face with his ramen pillow. He just kissed Itachi. He just kissed Itachi? He just _kissed_ Itachi! And yes that deserved two exclamation points. As good as it felt, how would Itachi react? Would he not want to talk to him anymore? Would everything be awkward now? Naruto graoned, he can never show his face again.

"I'm such an idiot..." Naruto muttered and touched his lips again. He heard Itachi's car leave their pavement and drive away. "Such..an...idiot!" Naruto groaned as he hit his head by slamming it on his bed.

Itachi walked inside his and Sasuke's shared house and shut the door. He leaned back on the door and felt his lips once more. Does this mean Naruto was sad because he wanted Itachi to kiss him? And...does that mean he likes him? But he likes Kisame! But...does he really? Gah, so many questions! Sasuke walked in and saw his brother awestruck.

"How was the concert? I hope Naruto didn't do anything stupid." Sasuke spoke and didn't look up from his PS Vita. Playing Street Fighter is more important to him.

"Does kissing me and running out of the car classify as stupid?" Itachi asked as he removed his fingers from his lips. Sasuke looked up and didn't even care if he just lost to the Ogre.

"What...did you just say?" Sasuke gulped. Itachi pushed himself off of the door and walked towards his room.

"He kissed me." Itachi said again and closed the door to his room. Sasuke twitched and pulled out his phone. Naruto was going to get it. He quickly pressed the 3 button for speed dial and called up his idiot friend. After three rings, he picked up.

"You kissed him!?" Sasuke whisper shouted at Naruto so Itachi wouldn't hear from upstairs.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I understand if I'm forbidden to walk back inside your house." Sasuke sighed and held the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry it all just happened so fast! I had mixed emotions there, he kept teasing me and I couldn't help myself!" Naruto explained rapidly.

"So when I tease you, you get an urge to kiss me!?" Sasuke asked, horrified.

"Oh, _God no._ " Naruto replied, disgusted. Had to admit, that kind of burned on Sasuke's part. He brushed it off and tried reasoning with Naruto.

"Okay, you're just gonna have to come out with it and tell him you like it. Because I'm sure as hell not going to do it." Sasuke scolded and hung up. He sighed dramatically and fell over on the couch. Bullshit happened in his life almost everyday.

Itachi pulled out his phone once it vibrated. Yahiko texted.

 **I saw it all.**

 **Saw what?**

 **That whole, sit on my lap shtick that you did at that GNR concert.**

 **I do not know what you're talking about.**

Of course Itachi knew. But he wouldn't admit that.

 **Yes you do! You bit his ear and everything! I didn't know you were into younger ones Itachi. :3**

 **I'm not. But I must have taken it too far...**

 **What do you mean?**

 **Right after I dropped him off, he kissed me and ran off.**

 **...**

And that was Yahiko's reply to that. Nothing. Itachi discarded it and stopped texting him. He threw his phone on his vintage teal beanbag. I know, never knew a beanbag could be vintage. Itachi sat on his bed and sighed. Maybe Naruto just kissed him in the heat of the moment? He couldn't really like him right? It's just not possible. Itachi nodded. It wasn't. He got into his covers and tried sleeping. But all he could think about was the tinge of that kiss.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto decided to confront Itachi or to bail. He was walking back and forth between Itachi's door and Sasuke's. And Sasuke was growing very tired of it. He was getting ready to just do it for him. But he said he wouldn't. Naruto stopped pacing, much to Sasuke's immediate happiness, and was getting ready to knock on Itachi's door. His hand shook violently and he knocked two quiet knocks slowly.

"Come in." Spoke the most sexy voice Naruto ever heard. He turned to Sasuke and gave two thumbs up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away. Naruto opened the door and walked in slowly. Itachi widened his eyes at seeing Naruto and turned his phone off. He motioned for him to sit next to him, and he did as told.

"Um...I...about what happened yesterday." Naruto spoke slowly. He avoided Itachi's gaze and blushed lightly at remembering the feel of his lips. He was tempted to do it again.

"Right. You caught me off guard there." Itachi spoke in a low whisper.

"I wanted to say that-" _I like you._ Is what Naruto wanted to say. But he didn't get a chance to since Itachi cut him off with his assumption of why he kissed him. It wasn't spot on. At all.

"It was a mistake." Itachi finished. Naruto's heart broke into a million pieces. Not even a million, a billion. Itachi's face was blank, as it was like he was staying with that decision. "I'll forget it." Naruto couldn't stop the multiple tears that poured out. Itachi was going to ask what was wrong, until Naruto pushed away his hand and walked out. Sasuke couldn't even react when he saw Naruto run out covering his face.

Itachi stood up and walked out of his room to find Naruto. He came out to see a glaring Sasuke.

"Should I explain? Or will you get your genius brain screwed on and go after Naruto?" Sasuke scowled. Itachi nodded and went to find the blonde headed teen. He had to run all the way to the abandoned parking and saw Naruto under a tree and crouched down crying silently. Itachi scrunched up his eyebrows and walked forward slowly. Naruto looked up slowly to see the love of his life.

"Naruto." Itachi whispered and crouched down in front of him and wiped away his tears. Naruto felt nostalgic by this scene. "But...why are you crying?" Naruto felt more tears pouring out, he can't believe this guy that was called a genius can't figure it out by now.

"I-Itachi. I..love you." Naruto always thought it was just like, but of course it transformed into love.

"Naruto..." Itachi whispered. He caressed Naruto's face and wiped away his tears. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto passionately. Naruto felt happier tears fall out now. This was the same place Naruto's late parents first kissed and where his father said three words to his mother. Words Itachi now knew were true for him.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Another restless day...worked hard, please review. =.=**

 **-CupcakeOnRoll**


End file.
